


Long Days

by SocioCannibal



Series: The Chase [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired partners sometimes need a helping hand. (P.S. shower scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Days

It had been a long night. Fujiko had fallen asleep on the old mattress the minute she was on it. It was morning now, and she had just woken up with Lupin beside her - sleeping deeply, snoring quite loudly. She sighed and left his side. She undressed quickly and headed for the bathroom. Their hideout was a shady motel, but at least the shower had hot water. She stepped into the hot stream and let herself soak. 

She didn’t have very much time to relax. Lupin wandered into the bathroom and used the toilet. She peered out of the curtain at him. “Do you mind?” she asked. 

He glanced over his shoulder tiredly. “Oh, its you…” he answered, “I thought you were Jigen.”

She rolled her eyes at him and tried to focus on her shower. Fujiko was just beginning to relax when Lupin stepped into the shower behind her. “You’re hogging all of the hot water…” he whined. He leaned against her, arms loosely hanging around her waist. 

“Lupin, I’m just trying to loosen up,” she retorted, “I’m sore from the heist - which is your fault - so stop complaining.” 

She elbowed him in the gut to get him off of her. He grunted and stepped back just a bit. Fujiko figured he was still half-asleep. She grabbed the soap and began to wash her hair. Lupin grabbed a luffa and applied more soap to it. “I can help with that,” he stated. He began washing her body, taking extra care around her tits and hips. Lupin massaged her ass and kissed the back of her neck gently. 

She flipped her hair and slapped him in the face with it. He cried out as soap splattered into his eyes. “Fujiko!”

“Serves you right,” she laughed. She stepped out his way, so he could clear his vision under the shower head. She then rinsed herself off. 

Lupin placed his hand on her waist. “That was mean, Fuji-cakes.” 

“I’ll make it up to you.” She rubbed up against him, grinding against his front. It really didn’t take much to get him going. A few kisses, maybe a nip to his earlobe, and indirect stimulation got him hard fairly quickly. 

Lupin pressed himself against her thigh. Fujiko grinned. She finished rinsing off as he rubbed on her backside. “Well, I’m finished,” she declared. She hopped out of the shower, gripping the faucets knob and switching it from hot to cold. 

Lupin yelped as freezing water splashed onto him. Fujiko grabbed a couple of towels, wrapped up her body and hair, and left the thief shrieking in the tub. 

She was dressed and in the kitchen by the time he showed his face again. He was wearing his trademark black dress shirt, it hung loose and unbuttoned on his frame, and his boxers. Lupin glared at her from across the small table. 

“Breakfast?” she asked.

“Is it poisoned?” he countered. 

“Would I do that?” she retorted.

He crossed his arms, one over the other, and leaned on the table, and eyebrow cocked at her as if to say, _Of course you would. You have. History repeats itself._ Fujiko shrugged and turned her back on him. She continued making their breakfast. As she finished cooking, Jigen and Goemon joined them, fully dressed and ready for the day. 

“I didn’t make anything for you two,” Fujiko announced as she served herself and Lupin.

“Good,” Jigen spat back.

“We have already consumed an early meal,” Goemon answered calmly. 

Lupin ate his eggs and toast. He stared at Jigen. “You here for your cut?” he asked.

Jigen gave a small nod and grunted. “Our buyer sent the funds in earlier,” Lupin explained, “I have details. We’ll get it after breakfast?” 

The other two men nodded in unison. Lupin paused mid bite. “That’s weird, you know,” he stated.

Fujiko ate silently, ignoring the three men.

##### ~Later...~

He returned to the apartment alone, advertising his presence with a loud, “Fuji-cakes!”

Fujiko set down her book. She was seated on the little sofa, reading under lamplight. Lupin entered the room and presented her with a heart shaped box. She took it from his hand with a smile. “A gift?” 

He nodded and handed her an envelope as well. “And your cut.” 

She took it and set it on the end table by the sofa. She opened her little present. A heart-shaped diamond necklace and matching earrings. “ _Merci, mon singe,_ ” she thanked him. 

“Again with the monkey thing?” he grumbled and flopped down on the open seat. 

“I like it,” she replied, “And so do you.” 

He sighed, tipped his head back on the edge of the sofa and rested his eyes. Fujiko studied him for a moment. He certainly looked tired. These past few days had been rough for all of them. She could see a fading bruise along his jawline, where he’d taken a pistol to the face. 

She hummed softly. He didn’t stir, not even when she shifted to move closer to him. She gripped his thigh and squeezed it gently. Lupin opened one eye just briefly, watching her carefully. She offered a coy smile. He closed his eye. “I’m tired, Fujiko,” he muttered. “Not tonight.”

“You don’t have to anything,” She assured. She groped him through his slacks, then opened them up and released his cock. With a few lazy strokes, she had him stiff. Fujiko pumped his dick just a few more times. She tucked her hair behind her and leaned down. First, she gave the head a quick kiss, then she dragged the flat of her tongue up the shaft. Lupin grunted softly. 

Fujiko purred around him, gently sucking the head. She pressed her tongue down as she bobbed her head, licking while sucking. Lupin moaned, his legs splaying out a little wider. Fujiko pushed his pants back, pulling out more of his cock. She dipped her fingers into his fly and gently massaged his balls.

He mumbled something incoherent. She licked the length of his shaft slowly, then curled her tongue around it. Lupin let out a long, shaky breath. “ _Foutre…_ ”

“Later, _mon singe_ ,” Fujiko assured. She kissed the head of his cock. She swallowed him, taking his cock into her throat. Lupin’s hips bucked in short aborted bursts. Fujiko sucked, hollowing out her cheeks to create a better vacuum. His fingers tangled into her hair. Fujiko’s eyes glanced up; his neck was still bent over the edge of the couch, chest slowly heaving with each breath he took.

She couldn’t see the expression - but she knew it. He’d just this dumb look on his face, nose scrunched up, eyes rolling up into his head, and mouth hanging open ; it was stupid and unattractive. It also meant he was close to cumming.

Fujiko released him, dragging her tongue over his dick. She gripped him with a hand and pumped his dick. With her other hand, she cupped his balls. She massaged them as she jerked him off. Lupin grunted and tensed, then came shooting sperm all over her hands, on her face. It was messy to say the least, all over his pants and everywhere. 

Fujiko sighed and stood. “Ugh… even in my hair,” she complained. “Ridiculous.” 

She left him there on the couch to come down while she went to the bathroom to wash up. After a quick shower, Fujiko returned to him in her night slip. He was sleeping. She flicked his nose, startling him awake. 

“What?” he groaned sleepily.

“Clean yourself up and come to bed,” she ordered. 

Lupin stood slowly and stripped out of his dirty clothes. He stumbled to the bathroom, washed himself, and joined Fujiko in the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed, and snuggled up to her. In a few moments he was snoring lightly. Fujiko curled into his heat. “ _Dormez bien_ ,” she whispered and fell asleep.

**Morning**

It was hot. Hot between her legs… and wet. Fujiko opened her eyes carefully and glanced down. “Lupin!”

His dark eyes gazed up at her, mischievous and amused. His tongue flicked over her clit, making her shiver. “Lupin… what are you doing?” she moaned. He didn’t respond verbally, but his lips enclosed over her clit and sucked. She gasped and squeezed his head with her thighs.

“Oh, Lupin, you-!” 

Her hands gripped his head, fingers tugging at his hair. He shifted, tilted his head slightly, and took her fingers from his head and laced them with his. Her nails dug into his skin as he returned to licking and sucking around his clit. With one hand he parted her labia. Lupin maneuvered his tongue between her lips and gently prodded her opening. Fujiko moaned and threw her head back into the pillows. God, he was good at this.

Tremors racked her body as her orgasm built. She clawed at his head, gripping his scalp tighly. His tongue left her entrance and returned to lap at her clit. “Mm,” he purred. 

She gasped, letting out silent moans as orgasm shook her. Lupin lifted his head as she panted in the afterglow. He kissed her thighs, leaving hickeys along them. He slipped out from between her legs and crawled up to lay right next to her.

“Good morning, Fujiko,” he greeted cheekily. 

She frowned and pinched his cheek. “Good morning, naughty boy.”

He laughed and leaned back against the pillows. Fujiko snuggled against him. “I’m sleeping in,” she announced. She kissed his chin and let his arm snake under her shoulders.

“Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another part to the series. Edits to come...
> 
> P.s. I don't know much about heterosexual sex, so if there's something weird, just say so...


End file.
